The present invention is generally directed to radiation-absorbing vents for use in an electronic device, e.g., a computer server.
The operation of many electronic devices, such as computer servers, can result in generation of electromagnetic radiation as well as heat by their circuitry. The leakage of such electromagnetic radiation from the enclosure of such a device to the external environment can interfere with the operation of other nearby devices. Further, the heat generated by the circuitry of an electronic device needs to be removed from its enclosure to ensure proper operation.
One conventional solution is to couple metallic vents to the frame of the electronic device. Such vents can provide openings for air flow between the enclosure and the external environment for thermal management. Moreover metallic vents may reflect interfering electromagnetic radiation back into the enclosure. Such conventional solutions, however, present a number of shortcomings. For example, electromagnetic radiation at certain frequencies may penetrate through such vents and cause interference with other electronic devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved vents for use with electronic devices, and particularly computer servers.